


A Lonely Melody

by Alesche_Ionned



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 04:52:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17801384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alesche_Ionned/pseuds/Alesche_Ionned
Summary: Bendy finds a  very unexpected surprise while walking the halls.





	A Lonely Melody

The studio is quiet except for the neverending hum of the ink filled pipes. The reason for unusual silence being that the recording session for the day has concluded. Susie, Alice, and Sammy have gone off to talk about the session. Boris left right away to root around in the kitchen while Bendy went to look for Henry.

Bendy is walking down the halls looking around for Henry thinking he might catch him going to see Joey. Checking a few rooms along the way Bendy notices that unlike all the other room with th doors shut one is open a sliver. Some light peeks out into the hall. Bendy walks closer and hears the tuning of a violin? Who could it be it can’t be Sammy and last he saw Yugi was back in their room taking a nap. 

The tuning stops sudden silence until the first note rings out softly almost sad. This isn’t right who is this person playing such a melody. Bendy quietly as he can edges closer to the door so he can peek inside. He’s surprised at who he sees as it is none other than Yugi! Questions bounce around in Bendy’s mind as to why Yugi is here playing his violin and why is it so sad sounding. Bendy about to interrupt him stop himself when Yugi starts to sing.

Free from the page then why do I feel I’m still in a cage  
Chained I feel even though I’m walking around  
These walls once comforting are suffocating 

I feel like I can not breathe  
The grip growing tight as a noose around my neck  
Can I ever be free? Free Free Free to be me?

Free from the page then why do I feel I’m still in a cage  
Chained I feel even though I’m walking around  
These Walls once comforting are suffocating

I love them I really do yet something’s missing  
Something I have never known  
Something I crave  
Something I need  
Freedom Freedom Freedom  
Will I ever be free?

The last note rings out. Two inky tear tracks stain Yugi’s face as he sets down the violin. He carefully wipes away the tear stains pulling himself together. Yugi jumps as he hears the door creak open and he gasps as he sees it is Bendy.

“Bendy! Wait how much did you hear?”

“The whole thing.” 

Yugi’s eyes widen in a panic he rushes to grab hold of Bendy hand.

“You can’t tell anyone! Please, Bendy, promise me you won’t tell anyone!” Yugi pleads in distress eyes welling with tears. 

“I promise Yugi,” Bendy wipes away Yugi tears before pulling him into a hug. Bendy wants to ask Yugi if that song is truly how he feels yet he can’t bring himself to not with how upset Yugi is. Bendy notices the Yugi has fallen asleep on him. That emotional outburst must have tired the poor little guy. 

Bendy carries Yugi to their room thankfully not encountering anyone along the way good thing the door was left open as Bendy enter the room. He carefully tucks Yugi into bed. He smiles at Yugi’s peaceful sleeping face and hearing his soft little snores puts Bendy at ease. He goes to fix one of Yugi's bangs and Yugi nuzzles into his hand. Bendy reluctantly has to leave to get Yugi's violin before it gets lost.Bendy takes his hand away Yugi grumbles and turns over then settle right back down. Bendy gives a small laugh at that as he goes to leave. His hand on the door handle Bendy looks back at Yugi.

“Sleep tight Yu-Yu.” Bendy says as he shuts the door


End file.
